1. Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a method for providing view information, and more particularly, to an electronic device and a method for providing view information based on a social networking service.
2. Background
A broadcast receiver refers to a device having a function of receiving and processing broadcast images so that users can view. The broadcast receiver displays, for example, a broadcast selected by a user from among broadcast signals broadcast from a broadcast station on a display. Current analog broadcasting is being transitioned into digital broadcasting all over the world.
Digital broadcasting refers to a broadcasting service which broadcasts digital images and audio signals. Digital broadcasting has low data loss due to robustness against external noise, advantageous error correction, high resolution, and high definition, as compared with analog broadcasting. In addition, digital broadcasting is able to provide a bidirectional service, in contrast to analog broadcasting.
In addition to a function for providing digital broadcasting, the broadcast receiver may also provide a Social Networking Service (SNS). SNS refers to a service which generates relations among other people online and is a concept including information sharing with one-person media such as Twitter, MySpace, and Facebook of the U.S. and Cyworld and MeToday of Korea. Currently, many people daily use SNSs to communicate with other people or share or search for information. SNS users may form new personal connections or intensify relationships with existing personal connections.